Pride Scotia
Pride Scotia is Scotland's national LGBT pride festival. Volunteers organise a Pride march and a community-based festival in June each year since 1995. Between 1995 and 2002, the event was called Pride Scotland. History In 1994, Laura Norris and Doogie Hothersall, both members of BLOGS (Edinburgh University's LGBT student group) decided to organise a Pride march and community festival in Edinburgh. The march and festival have become an annual event, alternating between Edinburgh and Glasgow. In December 2002 Pride Scotland went bankrupt with debts of around £60 000. A new organisation, Pride Scotia, was founded in 2003 to continue the tradition of the annual march and festival. This organisation changed its name to Pride Scotia (Edinburgh) in 2004 and a separate organisation Pride Scotia (Glasgow) was created with the two organisations organising Pride Scotia in their respective cities in alternate years thereafter. Both organisations are Companies Limited by Guarantee but are not Scottish Charities. 1995 June 17 1995 The first Pride march in Scotland gathered on Barony Street in Edinburgh. Police estimated 3000 people attended. The route followed was Broughton Street, Leith Street, Princes Street, the Mound, George IV Bridge, and down Middle Meadow Walk into the Meadows. The first Pride festival was held in the Meadows following the march. 1996 June 22 1996 The second Pride march in Scotland was held in Glasgow, with the festival on Glasgow Green. Guests included Quentin Crisp. 1997 June 21 1997 The third Pride march in Scotland was held in Edinburgh, with the festival on the Meadows. This year was the first year to include a minute's silence, followed by a minute's noise to mark the effects of AIDS and HIV on the LGBT communities in Scotland. The tradition has been repeated year by year since, led by the Sisters of Perpetual Indulgence. Guest stars at the festival included Mary Kiani, Labi Siffre and Glasgow Gay Men's Chorus. The three Scottish women's drumming groups amalgamated for the festival: SheBoom (Glasgow), Commotion (Edinburgh) and Elles Belles (Dundee). 1998 June 13 1998 The march began in Blythswood Square and ended at Glasgow Green, where the festival took place. Guest stars at the festival included Jimmy Sommerville, Karen Dunbar, Carol Laula, Horse McDonald, Lorraine Jordan, Kate Copstick, and Hufty. The Glasgow women's drumming group, SheBoom, led the march. The Pride Scotland banner for 1998 was carried by George Galloway, Tommy Sheridan, and Louise Fyfe. 1999 June 19, 1999 Pride held in Edinburgh. Assembly in East Market Street: route passed the then-current home of the Scottish Parliament, and the headquarters of the Bank of Scotland, that had earlier that year been the scene of protests against the Pat Robertson deal. The festival was held in the Meadows: the theme for this year's festival was Celebrate Diversity and included the introduction of the Diversity Area. 2000 September 2, 2000 Pride held in Glasgow. 2001 June 23 2001 Pride held in Edinburgh. 2002 June 22 2002 Pride held in Glasgow. The march began in Blythswood Square and ended in Glasgow Green where rain helped to shrink numbers below financial viability for what was the first (and only) festival to have an admission charge. Guest speakers at the festival on Glasgow Green included Tommy Sheridan, Dorothy Grace Elder, and Roseanne Foyer from the Scottish TUC. 2003 July 19, 2003 This was the first year that Pride was run by Pride Scotia. This year, the march took place in Edinburgh. The festival was held in various locations along Leith Walk, including a sports day in Gayfield Square and a Health and Community Fair in Club eGo on Picardy Place. 2004 July 1, 2004 This year, the march took place in Glasgow. The festival was held in Glasgow Green. 2005 June 25, 2005 This year, the march took place in Edinburgh, from East Market Street to Broughton Street. A Health and Community Fair was held in Club eGo on Picardy Place. Other associated events included an exhibition of AIDS/HIV commemoration quilts and a programme of LGBT films in the Filmhouse. 2006 June 24 2006 This year, the march took place in Glasgow. The festival was held in George Square. 2007 June 23 2007w This year, the march and festival took place in Edinburgh. Due to bad weather the march was rerouted at the last minute to bypass The Mound. The march ran from East Market Street, via Princes Street, St Andrew Square, and Broughton Street and concluded in Pilrig Park where a Tented Village included marquees for Community, Youth, Performance, Men, etc. 2008 August 30 2008 Pride Scotia (Glasgow) have informed us here in Edinburgh that they have decided to separate from Pride Scotia and become their own entity as Pride Glasgow. This of course has led to some confusion. We would like to inform you that Pride Scotia will continue to run in Edinburgh every 2 years as it has done previously. We have started work to organise Pride for 2009 and will keep you updated with info regarding volunteering etc. For more information on Pride Glasgow please visit www.prideglasgow.co.uk Pride Awards The Pride Awards have been presented at the annual Pride festival each year since 1998. The Pride Awards acknowledge the people and the work accomplished in Scotland over the past twelve months, in the name of promoting equality, tolerance and respect. There are six award categories; Activism; Health; Art & Entertainment; Culture; Pride Scotia; and The 'Friend for Life' Award. Ian Dunn Memorial Award for Activism The winner of this award is currently nominated by Stonewall Scotland, although Outright Scotland were initially involved in its naming and nominations. * 1998: Tim Hopkins, Equality Network * 1999: Magie Meager, Equal Opportunities Officer for West Dunbartonshire Council * 2000: Scrap the Section Campaign * 2001: Mags Mackie * 2002: Ali Jarvis * 2003: Patrick Harvie MSP * 2004: Margaret Smith MSP * 2005: Ailsa Spindler - Equality Network * 2006: The Granite Sisters, Aberdeen Jackie Forster Memorial Award for Culture The winner of this award is nominated by Glasgow Women's Library. The award is a memorial to Jackie Forster. * 1998: Glasgow Women’s Library * 1999: Lesbian Archive and Information Centre * 2000: Laura Norris * 2001: BiGLes Youth * 2002: The List * 2003: Edwin Morgan * 2004: Lucinda Broadbent * 2005: OurStory Scotland / Remember When * 2006: Rachel Jury Award for Health The winner of this award is nominated by PHACE Scotland. * 1998: Reach Out Highland * 1999: Steve Retson Project * 2000: Stonewall Youth * 2001: Sappho – Lesbian Health Service * 2002: Parents Enquiry Scotland * 2003: Alastair Pringle, NHS Inclusion * 2004: Tuesday Bath St AA Group * 2005: Waverley Care * 2006: Liz McCann from Lanarkshire HIV AIDS and Hepatitis Centre Award for Art and Entertainment The winner of this award is nominated by The List. * 1998: Lorenzo Mele MCT Theatre Co. * 1999: Horse McDonald - Singer and Songwriter * 2000: Glasgay! * 2001: OOT, hosted by Craig Hill at The Stand Comedy Club * 2002: Glasgow Film Theatre * 2003: David Leddy * 2004: Burly * 2005: Steven Thomson, Glasgay! Producer * 2006: Ellen Galford and Brian Thompson, organisers of the Rainbow City Exhibition at the City Art Centre in Edinburgh The Pride Scotia Award The winner of this award is nominated by the festival organisers. * Ken Livingstone * Phil Carvosso * Glasgow LGBT Centre * Gordon Creelie - charity fundraising * 2006: David Thomas, Coordinator Director, Strathclyde Gay and Lesbian Switchboard The “Friend for Life” Award The winner of this award is nominated by the Equality Network, to someone outside the LGBT community who has worked for LGBT rights in Scotland. * 1999: Rab McNeil (The Scotsman), for his outstanding work on the Pat Robertson story. * 2000: Nora Radcliffe MSP * 2001: Rt. Rev. Richard Holloway * 2002: Chief Insp. Gavin Buist of Lothian and Borders Police * 2003: Helena Scott (Age Concern Scotland) * 2004: Very Rev. Prof. Iain Torrance * 2005: Pauline McNeill MSP * 2006: Paul Parr, Deputy Registrar General at the General Register Office, Edinburgh External links * Pride Scotia - official website: includes photos of past Prides * Remember When interviews - Doogie Hothersall, organiser of the first Pride Scotland festival * A grand day out Glasgow Bisexual Women's Group at Pride Scotland 1996 * Quine Features - Pride Scotland 1997 * http://www.prideglasgow.co.uk - New Website of Pride Glasgow the New Pride Event Category:Festivals in Scotland Category:Culture in Scotland Category:Events in the United Kingdom